hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
RU-AP mine
The RU-AP mine '''(short for '''Radiocontrolled Undetectable Anti Personnel mine) is an equipment that appears in Hitman: Blood Money. Description The RU-AP mine is a bomb which can be remotely detonated. It is black in color, small in size and has a cylindrical shape. It does not trigger metal detectors, hence the word "undetectable" in its name. It can be thrown, dropped, planted on walls, or placed on scripted objects, such as a winch (to create staged accidents). Despite the mine looking seemingly harmless, carrying it out in the open will alert all nearby NPCs. Planting it on a wall will cause every NPC within visual range of the player to get alerted. Nevertheless, detonators can be safely held and even pressed without suspicion, even when it makes an audible click sound when pressed. They also cannot be dropped. When detonated, there is a few-second delay before it blows up in a powerful explosion, killing or injuring anyone (including the player) nearby, regardless if they are behind obstacles such as walls or ceilings. If the mine is placed on a scripted object, it will simply destroy it, letting lose anything that is supported by it. If a stealthy approach is not favorable, the mine is an excellent grenade-like weapon capable of killing and injuring many guards at once. They will also not run away from it when thrown. Alternatively, it can be used as a distraction. Its explosion is much louder than a gunshot, and thus can be heard by more NPCs. Additionally, patrolling guards who see the mine will leave their post to pick it up and bring it to the security room. Unexploded mines left behind by the player are not counted as evidence, and as such will not affect the player's rating. Appearance The RU-AP mine appears in all missions except Requiem. Additionally, in most missions, 47 is equipped with one from the start, unless the players buys the extra mine upgrade, granting two mines. In two missions, which are A House of Cards and Amendment XXV, 47 can even acquire more than two mines. In A House of Cards, the ICA crate in 47's hotel room contains an extra mine, allowing a maximum of three mines. In Amendment XXV, Mark Parchezzi III will plant a total of three of these mines to use against 47. One is planted near the Oval Office entrance, which Parchezzi detonates right before fleeing to the rooftop. Once there, he plants two more mines on vents on both sides. If 47 gets too close to them, Parchezzi will make them go off. The mines can only be safely picked up and used normally once Parchezzi is dead, allowing the player to have a maximum of four mines. Trivia * Despite its name, it is not actually an anti-personnel mine, but a remotely-detonated bomb. * If two or more mines are placed, pressing the detonator will detonate the first mine. Pressing it again will detonate the second, and so forth. An exploding mine cannot cause another to explode. * Shooting the mine will cause it to explode. * Mark Parchezzi III is the only character other than 47 who has the ability to use it. * Strangely, when an armed NPC (such as a guard) gets injured by an exploding mine, they will run towards the player and behave as if they are about to attack the player, but actually won't. Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons